The Final Moments of Sosuke Aizen
by Omniwriter1234
Summary: What if Aizen died at the end of the fight with Ichigo? What would his final thought be at his final moments? Would he repent for what he had done, would he give a reason, would he accept it?


Disclaimer: I in no way, shape, or form own Bleach, it belong to its respective owner and I am in no way attempting to create any profit from this work of fiction.

Alright, now that I've got that out the way on with my oneshot!

* * *

I feel the cold steel enter my chest, a piece of darkness striking through me.

Was this really the end?

Was my greatness truly to end here, just when it had begun?

Beaten by a child, not even a proper Shinigami but able to not only match myself in combat but surpass my power in a few short months the, power I had earned over hundreds of years.

The pain in my chest grew and brought me back to the present.

The child had defeated me, somehow he had surpassed even my own transcendence and not even the Hogyoku could do anymore any longer. I was defeated and left with nothing.

'I finally found an equal…no, someone stronger than me to strive towards.'

Looking into his eyes saw cold acceptance of his act, his black blade piercing my black heart.

Perhaps, this was for the best in the end.

I knew my plan was a great risk but with a reward more than worth it, a reward I would now never have.

'Why, why did I do this again?'

Oh right, I wanted too.

I was always alone when I was younger, always treated different from the other young souls in both the Rukonagi and in the Shinigami Academy was no better, it in fact made it worst.

I guess that's why I took an interest in Kurosaki Ichigo, he was someone so unique who could maybe understand what it meant to be alone for so long, to know what it feels like to have no one and see what I was trying to do.

But he didn't understand, didn't know what I went through.

He had friendship, he was never alone like I was.

But now he is, now no one can stand to him as an equal.

He is alone now, just like I was.

But why did I want that, why would I want to have that loneliness placed on anyone?

I think I can finally understand why the Hogyoku created such a form for me when it knew I had reached my limits.

When my soul is bared for all to see it is empty, a void of loneliness craving companionship, just as Hollows find their souls lacking and feel the desire to consume others to fill it.

But in the end one hole wasn't enough to show the void in my soul, it required three of them.

I don't know to either be disgusted with myself for such a weakness when I am to be a god or be at peace in finally understanding what I have always been craving, what my very soul screams for at every moment I had endured my meager existence.

The boy moves his sword again, pain lancing through my body.

"It's over Aizen, you're defeated." The boy tells me and I only begin to step towards him, my transformation receding as the Hogyoku senses my desires changing.

I don't want to leave him in that void of loneliness like I was, he's such a promising soul that it would be a waste to see that potential fall like mine did.

He steps back but he himself is exhausted from the titanic clash our battle was.

He stumbled and falls to the ground.

A look of terror replaces the previous expressionless mask on his face as he finds himself at his limits, no longer able to move.

"I don't want you to be alone too."

The boy is shocked by my announcement as I step forward.

"I don't want anyone to be alone like I was."

The Hogyoku sees my desire and makes it so in a flash of purple light.

I see the orb leave my chest but I can only smile as I fall forward.

Everything slowly turns black and I feel something in me, something I've never felt before.

Simple acceptance of my fate, no longer trying to change it or to manipulate it to what I believe it should be.

I can finally just rest as my eyes close, my breath slowing, my heart ceasing.

"Aizen…" the boy's next words never reach me but as he reaches out and grabs my falling form I can bring myself to smile.

I am glad I wasn't alone in the end.

* * *

AN: This just came to me today so I had to write it because when you think about it Aizen had to have had a reason to do what he did and just think about his final form during his fight with Ichigo, it was very Hollow like so this oneshot was born. Review if you want.

Peace.


End file.
